The petrochemical and refining industries generally employ various processes where temperature must be measured reliably and with a high degree of accuracy. Typically, the environments in which temperature is measured require subjecting the temperature sensing devices to extreme conditions, including temperatures in excess of 1300° F. These harsh conditions present challenges with respect to reliably providing accurate temperature measurements of a particular structure over extended periods of time. For instance, it is oftentimes desirable to acquire temperature measurements of various structures, such as the surface (or skin) of tubes or other conduits that are present within a furnace or the surface (or skin) of a high temperature vessel used in a refining process to ensure both that the structure is not overheating and that the process is occurring at a desired temperature. Typically, these temperature measurements are taken by fixedly attaching the temperature sensor to the outer surface of the structure, such as by welding. However, due to the extreme temperatures to which the sensor is exposed, the sensor's useful life may be limited and, as a result, the temperature sensing device often is replaced multiple times over the life of the vessel, which requires shutdown of the refining process. Consequently, if a failed instrumentation cannot be readily removed and a replacement readily installed, the processing downtime can be extremely costly.
In some circumstances, it may be desirable to acquire temperature measurements at locations on the surface of the structure where a temperature sensor previously has not been attached. As with replacement of failed sensors, the addition of new sensors again requires costly shutdown of the refining process.